Shopping
by karmafalling
Summary: Chandler and Sebastian go to the mall one Saturday afternoon, which leads to an interesting conversation on the car ride home.


**Hiya! Woo, more Sebandler! This one took me _forever_, because I finished it, but it was way too short, so I continued it and now I feel like I dragged it out, but whatever. Hopefully you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any characters, etc., etc.  
**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you review, as that would make me infinitely happy.  
**

* * *

"Oooh, how about this one?"

"No."

"But you would look so _cute!_"

"I am _not _wearing that."

"Fine," Chandler sighed, putting the shirt back on the rack and rifling through some of the others.

Sebastian groaned loudly, leaning against a wall as his friend continued his shopping. He wasn't too sure how _he'd_ gotten roped into this, but here he was, spending his Saturday afternoon at the mall with Chandler.

"Can we _go_ now?" Sebastian asked after a couple more minutes. "We've been here for _hours_."

"Oh, stop being so _dramatic_. It's supposed to be _fun_," replied Chandler, rolling his eyes at his friend.

Sebastian sighed loudly, dragging himself over to the fitting rooms and sitting on one of the benches there.

Chandler followed soon after, placing his enormous stack of clothes in a fitting room before returning and sitting next to Sebastian on the bench. "Not having fun, then?" he asked, teasing.

Sebastian huffed a laugh, smiling at the other boy and leaning back against the wall. "Not particularly. I'll never understand why you love shopping so much."

Chandler rolled his eyes before tugging at the collar of Sebastian's shirt. "I think that much is obvious," he stated, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, really, just _look _at what you're wearing."

The brunette glanced down self-consciously, before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. "And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked defensively.

"Oh god," Chandler sighed. "Everything. Just…everything," he finished, before grinning at Sebastian to show he was kidding. "So," the blonde prompted. "If you don't want to shop, what _do_ you want to do?"

Sebastian paused before considering. "Well, I'm starving. I didn't have lunch since _someone _dragged me out here before I could eat. So we could grab a bite to eat?" he offered hopefully.

"Fine," Chandler sighed dramatically. "But I still gotta try all this on. And decide which ones I want. And pay for it. But we can go after that!" he finished excitedly, grabbing his pile of clothing and practically skipping to the dressing room.

Sebastian sighed, grinning in spite of himself, and leaned back against the wall, still sitting, resigning himself to waiting for the next hour or so. After a few minutes, however, Chandler popped his head out of the dressing room, looking at Sebastian expectantly. "What?" the brunette asked, unsure of what he was meant to do.

"Come _here_," Chandler huffed impatiently, gesturing towards the dressing room.

"Okay?" Sebastian pulled himself up off the bench, walking towards the blonde and standing at the entrance to the dressing room. "So?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Chandler snapped, rolling his eyes before grabbing the front of Sebastian's shirt and pulling him completely into the small room. Sebastian raised his eyebrows at this, but said nothing, slowly turning red as he realized Chandler was shirtless.

"Mkay," the blonde began, grabbing two shirts from the pile and turning around. "Which one?" he prompted, holding them both up.

"Uh," Sebastian started, trying to focus on anything _other_ than Chandler's bare chest. He jerked his head a bit, looking at the shirts before becoming confused. "Well, they're the same…he responded, raising an eyebrow.

"They are _not_," replied a frustrated Chandler. "Look, the color's different."

"No," Sebastian pointed out. "They're both purple."

"Okay, yes," huffed the blonde. "But they're different _shades_ of purple. Now, which one?"

"Uh," Sebastian began slowly, eyes wandering back to Chandler's chest. "I don't know," he added quickly, once he realized he'd been staring.

Chandler set down the shirts, sighing as if Sebastian had done something awful, and turned to face him. "That is _so_ not helpful, Bas," he complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry," muttered Sebastian, eyes still fixed on Chandler's chest despite his efforts to look away. He finally succeeded in tearing his eyes away, dragging them up to Chandler's face instead, only to be met with an amused smile and twinkling eyes. "What?" he snapped, turning red.

"Nothing," the blonde giggled, cocking his head to the side. "Okay, if you're not gonna help me, get out."

"What?"

"You heard me," Chandler stated firmly. "Out," he shrugged, pushing lightly on Sebastian's chest until he finally turned to leave. Sebastian complied, sighing as he exited the room, once again seating himself on the bench outside the dressing room.

After a long stretch, Chandler appeared, carrying, surprisingly, only a few items of clothing in his arms. He walked up to the bench, shoving the items into Sebastian's arms. "Go pay," Chandler ordered, throwing his wallet to the brunette as well. "I gotta put some of that stuff back. Mkay?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking up at Sebastian.

"Sure," the taller boy agreed, making his way over to the counter to wait. The line was short, and soon he was able to pay for Chandler's items, ignoring the cashier's attempts at flirting and grabbing the bag to head back to Chandler.

"Hey," he greeted, handing the blonde his bag of clothing and wallet back. "Ready?" Sebastian asked hopefully, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep," Chandler agreed cheerily, grabbing Sebastian's upper arm and leading him out of the store. The two walked to the food court together, chatting while they walked. Somehow, along the way, Sebastian had ended up with Chandler's shopping bag again, carrying it for the shorter boy. They reached the food court, claiming a spot away from the crowds and setting their stuff down. "Whatcha wanna eat?" Chandler asked, looking around.

"Uh, well they've got a burger place, or-" he was cut off by Chandler glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest. "What?" he asked incredulously, after a few moments of being silently glared at.

"I'm a _vegetarian_, Bas," Chandler complained, rolling his eyes at the other boy.

"Right, sorry," Sebastian sighed, looking at the other restaurants. "Well, they have pizza-"

"Too greasy."

"There's a Subway, we could-"

"Not in the mood."

"Sushi?"

"_Vegetarian_, Sebastian."

"Fine. What do _you_ want to eat?"

"There's a Thai place. We're getting that," Chandler stated, pointing over to the small restaurant.

"But-" Sebastian began, cutting his own sentence off when Chandler gave him a _look._ "_Fine_," he grumbled, allowing the blonde to lead him over to the small restaurant.

They ordered their food, Sebastian playfully suggesting some beef stir fry dish and grinning when Chandler elbowed him in the stomach with an over exaggerated huff and an amused smile. They grabbed their food, heading back to where they left their stuff and sitting down across from each other. Sebastian promptly dug in, stuffing his face and ignoring the way Chandler rolled his eyes at the brunette's lack of table manners. About half an hour later, they were both picking at the remnants of their lunch, chatting lightly about their plans for the rest of the day.

"I'll never understand why you don't like shopping," Chandler commented lightly, taking another bite of his food.

"Of course you wouldn't," Sebastian teased, lightly kicking at the other boy under the table and blushing slightly when Chandler grinned and tangled a leg with one of his. They stayed like that, still talking, Sebastian trying not to focus too much on the fact that Chandler's ankle was still brushing his own lightly. Eventually, they left the food court, Sebastian still having to grab Chandler's bag, and wandered aimlessly around the mall until they had to leave.

They took Sebastian's car home, car ride mostly quiet, although Chandler had insisted on putting in some Broadway soundtrack Sebastian had never heard of before. As they were about halfway back, Sebastian noticed Chandler's constant texting, as well as his quiet giggles every time he read one of these texts. "Who are you talking to?" Sebastian questioned after a bit of this, trying his best to sound casual.

"Kurt," Chandler replied carelessly, typing out a response.

"Hummel?" the brunette asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm," Chandler agreed, sending his text before looking back up at Sebastian. "Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"No reason," replied Sebastian quickly, cheeks turning slightly red as he kept his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. "Just…I thought he had a boyfriend," he said nonchalantly, internally wondering about the nature of Kurt and Chandler's relationship.

"He does," the blonde replied. "His name's Blaine, they're really cute together. I don't _like_ Kurt, we're just friends," he added, glancing at Sebastian again. "Jealous, are we?" he asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"_No_," Sebastian denied, attempting to fight back the blush overtaking his cheeks. "I just thought….nevermind," he finished quickly, praying that Chandler would drop the subject.

The grin on Chandler's face grew wider. "You thought what?" he asked playfully, still grinning. "You thought I liked _Kurt_? No way. He's not my type," he stated. "Wait…._were_ you jealous?," he questioned, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"N-no," Sebastian stuttered. "I told you that already," he added, still a bit red.

"Mhmm, sure," replied Chandler cheekily, biting his lip to keep from giggling. "You gonna say it or do I have to make you?" he asked innocently, tilting his head to the side and looking over at Sebastian.

"Fine," Sebastian grumbled, not looking at the blonde boy. "I _may_ have been a _bit_ jealous, all right?"

"And why's that?" Chandler prompted, still looking far too cheery.

Sebastian simply blushed and stayed quiet, refusing to look at Chandler or say what he wanted to hear.

"Fine, I'll say it," Chandler shrugged, sounding nonchalant. "You _like _me."

Sebastian ducked his head, feeling self-conscious under Chandler's gaze, managing to stutter out, "M-maybe."

The blonde's smile grew, leaning back against his seat as Sebastian turned into Chandler's neighborhood. "That's all?" the brunette asked, pulling his car into Chandler's driveway and parking. "That's all you have to say?" he asked disbelievingly, finally turning to look at Chandler.

"Well," the blonde pretended to consider. "If it's any consolation, I like you, too," he stated, leaning over to kiss Sebastian quickly before grabbing his bags and jumping out of the car, eyes twinkling. The brunette sat back, a bit shell-shocked as he watched Chandler head to his doorway, waving over his shoulder one last time before he disappeared into his house. A grin came over Sebastian's face as he thought of Chandler's lips pressed firmly against his. Shaking his head, he pulled out of Chandler's driveway, heading home and smiling all the way.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it. :/**

**No, but really.  
**

**Well, thanks anyway for reading. Please review/critique/etc.  
**

**Thanks! :)  
**


End file.
